


Those Who Favour Fire

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Charmed Status Effect as Sex Pollen, Ice Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Despite the deep flush tinting his cheeks, Percival's gaze is unclouded as he meets Aglovale's eyes. "I wouldn't bare myself to just any stranger, or even my most trusted vassals. If someone has to see me like this, I want it to be you."
Relationships: Aglovale/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Those Who Favour Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> Title from [Fire and Ice](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44263/fire-and-ice) by Robert Frost: "From what I've tasted of desire / I hold with those who favour fire."

Aglovale won't say he's waiting, but he had been expecting Percival back much earlier. He may only be on the Grandcypher as a temporary arrangement, borne of curiosity as to how his brother and his vassals fare, but his brief time here has been sufficient to form an understanding of the crew's typical activity. The raid that Percival had been deployed to is a familiar one; one of those that the captain had battled over and over again for its spoils, to the point where it had become part of the crew's routine.

There is little reason for them to be delayed.

And so when the team finally does return in noticeably poorer condition than usual — stumbling along with various pieces of equipment missing, the looks in their eyes desperate and even a little wild — Aglovale finds himself among the flock of concerned crew members descending upon them. Even separated by a crowd, it's easy to pick out Percival in its midst. He's stumbling along in the very back, using his sword for support. Aglovale is halfway to him in seconds, weaving his way through the crowd. Behind him, he hears the captain answer the bombardment of questions with a single, long-suffering sentence:

"I am _never_ summoning Belial again."

* * *

Apparently the whole team had ended up charmed when the captain had decided to call upon Belial's powers, and they'd lost the battle as a result. At least, that's what Aglovale gathers, but his only real concern is Percival. The moment Aglovale gets an arm around him, Percival's knees give out altogether. "Brother…" Percival's voice is breathless, his eyes unfocused as he turns his gaze up towards Aglovale's face. Aglovale's brow furrows; it's rather worrying to see him like this, unable to even stand on his own. His arm is half-raised to call for a healer when Percival grabs his wrist, surprising strength in the grip. "Wait, don't — I'm not…"

"It is clear that you require medical attention, Percival. Don't be a child," he answers crisply. When he moves to pull his wrist away, however, Percival only grips it tighter.

"No! My wounds are treated, it's just… the aftereffects of…" Percival's eyes squeeze shut, a frustrated hiss slipping out at his tangled tongue. "That _charm_ spell," he finally bites out.

The moment he says that, the realisation slams into Aglovale. He's felt the effects of being charmed before, even though it was always swiftly cleared before it could impede him in battle. It's obvious that this particular charm spell must be more persistent than usual. Resisting the urge to look below Percival's waist to confirm his suspicions, Aglovale says, in as even a voice as he can muster, "I will secure a room for you, so as to allow you to take care of your problem in privacy. Or if you require someone to assist — "

"You."

The single word is determined, decisive and direct in a way that leaves Aglovale stunned. His first reaction is his heart leaping and soaring in his chest, all but dancing at that answer he's dreamed of hearing in so many ways — until he stares down at Percival's unnaturally flushed skin and lips bitten just a little too red. The realisation pours itself over him in a rush of cold water.

There are lines he will not let himself cross: those that will hurt his brother.

"You're in no state to make that decision." His voice is remarkably calm, all things considered, but he can't bring himself to look Percival in the eye. "Your judgment — "

" — is _fine_. Listen to me, Brother," Percival snaps, fire flaring in his eyes. He gives Aglovale no space to answer, forging ahead without so much as a pause. "On our way here, we realised this spell could only be cleared with someone else's touch. The rest of the team agreed to help each other just to take the edge off. But I refused."

Despite the deep flush tinting his cheeks, Percival's gaze is unclouded as he meets Aglovale's eyes. "I didn't want…" Percival swallows, drawing a trembling breath, but his tone is unwavering. "I wouldn't bare myself to just any stranger, or even my most trusted vassals. If someone has to see me like this, I want it to be you." His voice drops, and this time it shakes just a little when he says, "I've always… wanted it to be you."

Aglovale's breath leaves him in a rush, and the sudden heat that suffuses him is reminiscent of being charmed himself. Yet there is no magic behind how he feels this time; the heat is fuelled by all his stolen glances and swallowed desires, the words he has never dared to say for fear of ruining the tentative relationship they've repaired.

But now… now, his brother is looking at him with the same desire and barely-hidden fear, as if preparing himself for the inevitable rejection.

Aglovale's arm tightens around Percival, and he relishes the delighted amazement in his brother's eyes when he leans in, pressing their foreheads together. "If that is what you want," he whispers, "I would be more than happy to oblige."

* * *

The crew makes no comment when the brothers disappear into a room together. They even get a few raised eyebrows and knowing smirks along the way, which make Aglovale wonder if his desire has been more obvious than he thought. Not that he minds; he's never been ashamed of loving his brother, only afraid that Percival didn't reciprocate.

There's no more room to doubt that now. Aglovale has scarcely locked the door behind them when Percival all but throws himself at him, locking their lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. Percival's mouth is searing hot when Aglovale presses his tongue in, and he feeds needy little sounds into Aglovale's mouth in answer to the assault.

Aglovale wastes no time in removing Percival's cumbersome armour, the pieces falling to the ground in a clangour of noise. Their hips press flush against each other, Percival's erection rubbing up against his own — his precome has soaked right through the thick fabric, clear evidence of his extended denial. Aglovale doesn't make him wait any longer, tugging down the layers of cloth until he can close a hand around Percival's cock.

"How do you want it?" he asks, although he's already jerking his hand hard and fast along the stiff shaft. With how desperate Percival is, Aglovale doesn't have the heart to tease him. Another day, perhaps, when he's not afflicted by a charm spell. True enough, Percival is bucking into his hand, breaths fast and shallow in his chase for pleasure.

"I w-want — " Percival stumbles over the word when Aglovale runs a delicate finger over the head of his cock in counterpoint to the rough strokes, more precome welling up beneath the touch. "Inside me," he gasps in a rush, and Aglovale feels a jolt of heat stir in his groin. "Now!"

"So demanding," Aglovale breathes, although Percival's almost tearful tone had been anything but — not a demand in the least, but a frantic plea. He wants this so badly that Aglovale can hardly deny him. Rather than waste the time it would take to remove all their clothes, Aglovale shoves them out of the way where he must, Percival clinging to him like a lead weight throughout. Backed up against the wall, Percival is staying upright more through Aglovale's support than his own strength. As soon as Aglovale manages to remove their underclothes, Percival winds his legs impatiently around Aglovale's hips to yank him closer, trapping Aglovale's hand between them.

" _Please_." Percival's voice shakes on the word. He's leaking all over Aglovale's fingers, trails of sticky precome making them glisten. Aglovale gives his erection a last, rough squeeze before reluctantly letting go, hands moving to support Percival's hips as his cock nudges at his entrance.

Percival is burning up inside, so hot and tight that Aglovale doesn't dare to go too fast. Percival has none of those reservations, forcefully thrusting back against Aglovale's hips and ripping an unexpected cry from Aglovale's throat at the sudden heat swallowing up his cock. "Brother…" Percival's hands scrabble for purchase on Aglovale's back, gripping tight handfuls of his shirt when Aglovale pushes in again, this time as roughly as his brother wants.

Percival answers every thrust with delicious sobs and gasps, and he stretches so perfectly around Aglovale's thick length. He shakes whenever Aglovale drives in deep enough to hit that spot inside him, spurring Aglovale to fuck into him harder and deeper each time as he takes every inch and begs for more. It's even more amazing than the numerous fantasies Aglovale has indulged in. His brother's heat threatens to swallow him whole, engulfing Aglovale in his flames.

"You're perfect." The words tumble from Aglovale's lips, fervent in their desire. "You fit so well, like you were made for me… so _tight_ — "

"Brother!" Percival all but sobs out the honorific when Aglovale slams into him so hard he feels the echoing tremors in the wall. Percival goes taut against him, a wave of liquid heat spills between them — stunning Aglovale with how hard Percival comes. He's not sure if it's the charm spell, the forced denial on the journey back, or both of those and more, but it all adds up to what feels like an endless stream of come. Percival sobs, legs locking even tighter around Aglovale's hips in his ecstasy. He clamps down around Aglovale's cock, lighting sparks behind Aglovale's eyes as the overwhelming heat of his brother's passage sends him careening over the edge.

Coming inside Percival, to the tune of his needy moans, is an incomparable rush. Aglovale's cock aches with the force of it, and despite how tight Percival is around him, there's so much come that some of it leaks out around his hole. Percival whimpers at the sensation, another spurt of semen shooting out between them.

It takes Aglovale long minutes to catch his breath, but even by the time he has, Percival is still breathless. Moreover, his erection hasn't flagged, not even in the wake of such an intense climax. It isn't difficult for Aglovale to realise why. The unnatural flush to Percival's cheeks still stains them flaming red, and the way he rocks back into Aglovale's hips is the clearest sign that he still needs more. "I'm still… why…" Percival's words are punctuated by gasping breaths, his desperation laid bare in the frantic way he tries to fuck himself on Aglovale's cock without losing his balance.

"Wait," Aglovale grunts, struggling to steady him. He's not shocked; if the spell had been persistent enough to stick through magical healing, it follows that a single round may not be enough to assuage the heat. In that case, they'll simply have to take as long as they have to. "Stay still," he commands, and although Percival gasps out a groan in reply, he does. Pressing a kiss to his lips to reward him, Aglovale lets his eyes close for a moment. He's so oversensitive that his cock feels like it's on fire, Percival's heat almost overwhelming him in its intensity.

But if his brother needs more, he knows what to do.

"Hold on to me."

Percival clings obediently to him, fingers digging into his sweat-soaked shirt and legs wrapping even more securely around his hips. His arms around Percival's waist, Aglovale takes a deep breath before drawing Percival away from the wall. Even though he's expecting it, he still gasps when the added weight makes Percival sink even deeper on his cock — Percival cries out, and the tightening heat around Aglovale's oversensitive length has him staggering before he thankfully manages to catch his balance.

"Steady." Aglovale isn't sure whether he means it for Percival or himself. It's distracting, moving like this, but Aglovale focuses on guiding them towards the bed. They both collapse onto the sheets in a tangle of limbs; before Aglovale has a chance to organise them into some semblance of order, Percival's mouth drops over his. The kiss is more tongue than lips, Percival panting open-mouthed against him in clear invitation, and Aglovale feels his stiff cock pulse where it's trapped between them when he takes it.

It's tempting to go on kissing him, but Percival is still trying so desperately to rut into his cock that Aglovale wants to make it easier for him. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Aglovale places his hands on Percival's hips as he repeats his order from minutes earlier: "Stay still."

Percival is so compliant, even in his desperation. It's heady, being on the receiving end of such complete obedience. Aglovale can't help but kiss him quickly before returning his focus to their arrangements. The decision is easy — he doesn't know how long Percival will need, so he'll let him set the pace.

Percival whines if he starts to pull out, and so Aglovale keeps his cock in him as much as possible while he maneuvers himself onto his back, allowing Percival to sit on his cock. Percival's thighs are trembling, hands splayed over the sheets to support himself; Aglovale can tell he wants to move, but he's holding still because Aglovale asked him to. That realisation in all its possibilities is so incredibly arousing that Aglovale has to consciously stop himself from coming again. His brother still needs him.

Raising himself up on his elbows, Aglovale grips the hem of Percival's come-streaked shirt, tugging upwards. The laces at the top have come undone, but Aglovale doesn't trust his fingers to be steady enough to undo the rest, and this will be much faster. Percival takes the hint quickly, raising his arms to allow Aglovale to peel the shirt off him. Tossing it aside, Aglovale rewards Percival's compliance with a quick kiss before leaning back to remove his own shirt in the same way. It's so soaked with sweat and come that it's stuck to his skin by now. He's sure he hears Percival's breathing pick up as he strips it off, dropping it to the ground to join the pile.

Despite his obvious desperation, Percival waits obediently until Aglovale finishes stripping them both of every last article of clothing. Aglovale makes his appreciation known with a deep, hungry kiss once he's finally finished, one that leaves Percival breathless in his arms. "You did so well, Percival. There's no need to wait any longer." He trails his hands down Percival's bare, trembling body, coming to a rest on his hips. "Go on," he whispers. "Use me. Take what you need. I'm yours."

"Mine," Percival repeats, sounding dazed.

" _Yours_ ," Aglovale repeats, heartfelt, and the word seems to finally break Percival out of his trance. Aglovale gasps when Percival lifts his hips, then slams himself right back on his cock. The speed only picks up from there — Percival barely seems aware of the world around him anymore, a mess of desperate gasps and sobs as he fucks himself on Aglovale's cock, pace growing ever more frenetic with each thrust. His skin glistens with sweat, pooling in the hollow of his collarbone and dripping down over his chest, and he radiates so much heat that Aglovale feels like his cock is burning up. Tears glimmer in the corners of Percival's eyes, his whole body trembling when he once again sinks back onto the full length of Aglovale's cock, sheathing it in scorching heat. Aglovale's breath leaves him in a rush when he feels Percival clamping down on him seconds before wet fluid spills across his chest and stomach, marking Aglovale all over again with the evidence of his pleasure.

Aglovale expects him to pause, at least for a moment or two, but he doesn't. Percival's skin is feverish, eyes glazed over with heat, yet he goes on rutting on top of Aglovale as desperately as ever — it seems to be barely any time at all before Aglovale feels him spill between them again with a broken gasp, cock jerking with his orgasm.

It never seems to be enough no matter how many times Percival comes. He goes on and on, fucking himself on Aglovale's cock without abandon, cresting upwards into one peak after another. Aglovale himself has lost count of how many climaxes they've reached — just loses himself in the pleasure of his brother's body, the enjoyment of knowing that Percival is taking what he needs from him.

When Aglovale finally feels Percival's pace stalling, his first thought is to wonder if he's satisfied. It takes him a moment to come back from the haze of pleasure, the question on the tip of his tongue — but he hasn't said the words before he sees Percival's tears overflow, and the thought dissipates. " _No_ ," Percival gasps, voice choking up with a cut-off sob. "How… after so many times — "

"Shh." Aglovale tilts his head up to kiss away Percival's tears, hands stroking soothingly across his back. "I'm here, Percival."

"Brother, I-I…" Percival's words trail off into a helpless whimper, his fingers digging into Aglovale's back as he clings to him. "It's still… I still need — "

"I'm here." Aglovale accentuates his words with a deep kiss, cupping one hand around Percival's cheek while his free hand wraps around his cock. It's still so hard, making it abundantly clear how frustrated Percival must be feeling despite the come dripping down Aglovale's chest. Percival whines and gasps into his mouth as Aglovale fondles his dick, stroking him firmly but gently. Aglovale's hips roll in small circles, rutting into Percival at the same time, but he's careful not to overwhelm his brother further. The occasional tear still slips out, and his skin is so hot to the touch that Aglovale wouldn't be surprised if it burned him.

Perhaps, he thinks suddenly, that could be something to turn to his advantage.

"You're burning up." Aglovale's voice shakes when Percival clenches around his dick, the heat squeezing down so hard it takes his breath away. Clamping his hands on Percival's hips, he takes a moment to steady himself before he speaks again. "Let me cool you down a little."

Percival gasps at the first spark of magic, shuddering as Aglovale presses freezing fingertips into his skin. Aglovale's touch leaves trails of frost that melt away rapidly, wet droplets rolling down Percival's body. Chasing the trails of melted ice with his tongue, Aglovale pauses to tease his nipples, sucking one into the heat of his mouth while his icy fingertips frost up the other — efforts that gain him a broken cry as Percival struggles between the two extremes. Aglovale switches over after a few more seconds, tongue teasing at the hard nub stiffened by the cold. When he presses ice to Percival's other nipple, still wet and heated from his mouth, he feels Percival's cock release a burst of precome against his stomach.

"Amazing," Aglovale breathes, his own cock stirring inside Percival's passage. He hadn't expected that his brother would like this so much, or he would have tried it at the very beginning. Percival is gasping, back arching whenever Aglovale's tongue runs over his nipples, dick leaking a constant stream of precome onto Aglovale's skin. Percival's cock throbs against him, and looking at it fills Aglovale's mind with all the ways he could play with it in the wake of this new knowledge.

Aglovale starts small, experimentally running a shard of ice down the shaft of Percival's dick — but that's enough to make him jerk and moan, even more precome spilling forth. Emboldened by the reaction, he strokes Percival's cock firmly with his icy hand, the frost covering it melting away at the contact and dripping down to Percival's balls. Percival whimpers at the frigid touch to the head of his dick, hot precome coating Aglovale's fingers in instant reaction — and when Aglovale brushes the ice over the slit at the tip, a sudden load spills over his hand.

The unexpected orgasm leaves Percival all but sobbing, eyes squeezed shut as he rocks back on Aglovale's cock. The erratic rhythm of his brother's passage clenching around him makes Aglovale moan aloud. By now, he's lost track of how many times he came inside Percival, but he's more sensitive than ever before. It takes him a moment to wrench himself back from the edge again, intent on taking care of his brother before he lets himself finish.

"Percival." His brother is still trembling against him, cock leaking between them. The ice has melted, and Aglovale's hand is starting to warm from his heat; he renews the spell unthinkingly, and as the ice crystallises on his fingers he feels Percival's dick jerk hard in his grip.

"Brother — " Percival groans, rutting desperately into his hand. "That feels… _hng_ — " Whatever word Percival wanted to say is lost in his keening moan. Heat pools and cools all over Aglovale's hand from the precome than Percival leaks all over him. And when Aglovale takes his cock firmly in hand, massaging icy fingertips into the searing skin, he comes again.

Aglovale squeezes his cock hard as he does, feels it throb as more come surges out. Percival's climax is long and drawn-out, multiple spurts painting over Aglovale's stained hand and torso with fresh come. He's clenching down so tightly that Aglovale can no longer resist.

Aglovale's own orgasm is overwhelming with how long he's denied himself. Yanking Percival down into a rough, open-mouthed kiss as he spills inside him, Aglovale uses his brother's mouth to muffle his moans, and he hears Percival feed needy whines into the kiss in answer. Percival's cock jerks in his grip, although there's no longer any come — pulses again, and again, until it finally hits Aglovale. Percival is coming dry, finally empty after the staggering number of orgasms he's had, riding the new high with wordless gasps. The realisation is so arousing it takes Aglovale's breath away, setting off another wave of pleasure as he fills Percival up with his come.

When they finally start coming down from their peaks, Aglovale feels Percival's cock softening for the first time since they began. Percival collapses against him, panting hard to regain his breath. Aglovale is more than a little relieved to feel the last of the tension draining out of his body. It seems that the spell has finally abated, at least for now.

Percival hisses when Aglovale withdraws his spent cock from his hole, although Aglovale tries to be as gentle as he can. The rim is swollen and tender, traces of come painting its edges. It's such an erotic sight that if Aglovale hadn't been completely spent, it might have tempted him to push his brother down and plow into him all over again.

But he's sure he'll have the chance to act on those desires in the future. For now, he'll simply take care of Percival.

Combing gentle fingers through Percival's hair, Aglovale summons his magic one last time — not for pleasure this time, but to soothe. Percival moans when Aglovale presses ice to his heated skin, a wrung-out, satisfied noise that makes Aglovale smile. "Rest, Percival." He brushes a gentle kiss across Percival's lips, their heated breaths mingling. "You've done well. Allow me to take care of you now."

"Allow?" Percival mumbles. "Now? But you've already been doing that… all this time…"

Percival is nodding off even as he speaks, the exhaustion stealing over him too much to resist. Still, Aglovale can't help but laugh, pressing a last kiss to the corner of his brother's lips before he slips fully into slumber. Percival kisses back, half-asleep, murmuring slurred words against his mouth that Aglovale is surprised he can understand.

"Thank you… Brother. You should rest too."

Aglovale can't argue with that. The long session is catching up to him as well, and Percival's warmth against him is comforting in its intimacy. "Just this once, Percival, I'll listen to you," he whispers in answer. Never letting go of Percival, Aglovale lays him down on the bed before stretching out by his brother's side.

Percival doesn't reply, save for a soft snore that gives away how much he's no longer listening. Unable to stop himself from smiling, Aglovale shuts his eyes, revelling in their closeness in the moments before sleep takes him as well.

* * *

Percival is exhausted and sore when he wakes, to Aglovale's complete lack of surprise. With how long and intense that had been, Aglovale would have been shocked if Percival had woken up fully recovered. Still, it's no matter. Aglovale himself, while admittedly tired, doesn't mind taking on the task of cleaning them both up. There's a second bed in this room, to his relief. It at least saves him the exertion of changing the sheets.

Now that the rush is over, they're simply enjoying each other's company in silence. It's a sort of peace they don't often have the chance to share; Aglovale is content to bask in it. They lean in to share the occasional kiss, more exchanges of breath and touch than the frantic lip-locking that they'd engaged in earlier. It's warm and comforting and sweet in ways that Aglovale had never thought he could share with his brother.

"When are you leaving the Grandcypher?" Percival's tone is light, the question deliberately unassuming. But there's a sliver of unease to it, as if he doesn't quite dare to believe in this new turn to their relationship.

Aglovale turns to face Percival. His fringe is loose, falling over his face and shading his eyes, and Aglovale reaches over to brush it back. "I cannot abandon Wales for too long. It would be unseemly as its Lord." Percival's expression doesn't change, but Aglovale catches the flash of disappointment in his eyes. "But," he goes on, holding Percival's gaze, "not for some time yet. After all, you're still recovering from the charm spell. For all we know, you may yet require my assistance."

Percival's eyes go from resigned to hopeful to amused as Aglovale speaks, warmth softening his features. "Very true," he answers, voice low and teasing. "Perhaps as soon as tomorrow morning, even."

A soft laugh slipping out at that reply, Aglovale draws his hand away, settling it against the back of Percival's neck instead. "Of course, when I do return to Wales, I expect you to visit — and I do not mean only those visits of coincidence when the Grandcypher passes through. Surely the crew will be able to spare you for several days a month. You're expected home frequently. No excuses."

"I don't intend to make any, Brother." Percival's kiss is sweet against his lips. "Now, more than ever, I want to be by your side."

Aglovale feels his heart warming at the words. Cupping a hand around Percival's face, he strokes his thumb over his cheek. "And I as well, Percival. There is no need for us to be apart anymore."

"No, there isn't," Percival murmurs in answer. Smiling, Aglovale rests his forehead against Percival's, enjoying his brother's heat against his skin. He'd once thought there was no way they could reconcile their differences, the same way ice and fire clashed, but he's never been happier to be proven wrong.

Ice may be his element, but in the ways of desire, he thinks it safe to say that he favours fire.


End file.
